Ain't No Other Man
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: AU Where Blaine auditions for the New Directions when he starts to attend McKinley. He dedicates his audition to Kurt. !Klaine! ONE SHOT R


A week of school has past, and it's his senior year and he wanted it to be special.

All Kurt wanted was to spend all of it with the love of his life, Blaine Devon Anderson. But he couldn't do that until he joined Glee Club, which Blaine was hesitant about.

During study hall on Monday (second week of school), Kurt was mad at Blaine for not auditioning. It as basically saying, "I don't really want to be with you."

At least that was how Kurt put it. Kurt hadn't spoke to Blaine all weekend and wasn't talking or passing him notes like they usually did.

"Hey, are you mad at me?" Blaine asked Kurt, but Kurt didn't answer, he just quietly looked through his history text book like Blaine never said anything.

"What did I do?" Blaine asked and Kurt finally faced him.

"Oh, I'm not sure, maybe it has something to do with Glee Club, but you wouldn't know because you're not in it!" Kurt said angrily.

Blaine knew Kurt had a reason to be mad, Blaine was supposed to join. But it's like he didn't want to be in Glee with Kurt and that broke his heart.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if they'll accept me." Blaine admitted and Kurt found that unconvincing. It was the club of acceptance after all.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, in protest. "Glee is basically the club for acceptance; that is basically our motto.

"I know, but you and Ally have told me about what they think of the warblers, and even though that was before they knew me, I have feeling at least one person will give me crap." Blaine explained.

"Hey, now that was lame and adorable," Kurt stated and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're nervous about singing in front of the _New Directions_."

Blaine then blush and all the color drained from Kurt's face in shock. He never thought Blaine could get nervous.

"How the hell could you, Blaine Anderson, be nervous about singing in front of 11, 12 ordinary people?" Kurt asked. "And one of which is me."

"I don't know, I just hate embarrassing myself, I've been like this since Valentines day." Blaine told him and Kurt understood.

I'm sure Kurt would be the same if he sang a song like that to a guy at work in front of everyone, then resulting in him getting fired and rejection.

"Well there's nothing to worry about, you'll be just fine," Kurt told him as the bell rang and he was about to make his way to French class. "Trust me Blaine, performing in front of us is the easiest it gets in competition."

The next day, it was the day Kurt was hoping for. Blaine was auditioning for Glee, Will told him he didn't need to sing, but Blaine insisted.

"Well, this is a song that expresses how I feel about a certain man in the room." Blaine said and everyone knew it was a tribute to Kurt.

"**_I love you"_**__was the only phrase Kurt could think of. Then Blaine started his audition, it was a beautiful expression for his love for Kurt.

_I could feel it from the start_

_Couldn't stand to be apart_

_Something 'bout you caught my eye_

_Something moved me deep inside__  
__I don't know what you did boy but you had it_

_And I've been hooked ever since__  
__I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends_

_Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense_

_That every time I see you everything starts making sense_

_(Do your thang honey)_

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass__  
__Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you__  
__Never thought I'd be alright, no no no_

'_Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah_

_What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah_

_You're the light that I needed__  
__You got what I want boy and I want it_

_So keep on givin' it up__  
__So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends_

_And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense_

'_Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's__  
__Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass__  
__Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you_

_(Break it down now)_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other other_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover_

_Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other_

_Ain't no other man but you__  
__You are there when I'm a mess_

_Talk me down from every ledge_

_Give me strength, boy you're the best_

_You're the only one who's ever passed every test__  
__Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass__  
__Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you_

_And now I'm telling you_

_Said ain't no other man but you!__  
__Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass__  
__Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man, but you._

When Blaine finished everyone cheered, even Puck. Kurt was tearing up with happiness which was the sweetest thing ever.

Kurt and Blaine then shared a very loveable kiss. Even Santana had to admit she loved it. It was beautiful; she would totally sing a song like that to Brittany.

"Okay, I'm sure we can welcome our newest member, Blaine Anderson and they all agreed except for Finn who just gave him a look that read, "What the hell? Don't I have a say in that kind of decision?"

But luckily nobody noticed, or it would have turned into a World War Glee…

**A little ONE SHOT about Blaine auditioning for the new directions. And he makes it for Kurt because is doing it for him!**

**SO CUTE! :) What do you think?**

**This was originally in a drabble series, but I decided to get rid of that.**

**I'm putting the ones from that series I really like on here as ONE SHOTS or TWO SHOTS if they had another part to them.**

**I hope you liked this!**

**The song, in case you were wondering was, ****"Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Aguilera. I hoped you found it, amazing! I thought it was perfect when I saw it!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
